Rescue
by red lilies
Summary: Kallen knew what she need to do, she just didn't expect that she would have to rescue such a frustrating man to do it. Gino/Kallen.


Written because there seem to be no Gino/Kallen love.

**Title**: Rescue

**Summary**: Kallen knew what she need to do, she just didn't expect that she would have to rescue such a frustrating man to do it. And that he would do _that_ as repayment.

SPOILERS if you haven't watched R2.

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine.

* * *

There was little chatter among the black-clad group gathered in the large hanger of the _Avalon_. It held only a few Knighmare frames, mostly slightly altered Sutherlands and, Kallen noted, Mordred and Tristan. There was a distinct lack of mechanics tending to the machines and she wondered idly if they had been warned off due to the Black Knight's arrival. She wouldn't have wanted to be around either, in their place. While the outside world was currently unaware of the betrayal, Kallen doubted that word hadn't reached the Britannian crewmen on board. News traveled fast within forces and even faster in closed units, such as those serving on ships.

Kallen felt a wave of disgust rise as she watched Schneizel el Britannian greet Ohgi and Tohdoh. She didn't know what had gone on during the original negotiations that had led to the Betrayal, but she knew that all three were to be held responsible in some way. She forced her fist to unclench as Schneizel turned to address her.

"It is good to finally meet you, Kallen Stadtfeld," he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I prefer Kozuki, your Highness," she replied as mild mannerly as she could. If Schneizel noticed that she was itching to punch his nose in, he didn't show it.

Schneizel turned to address the full group. "I thank you all for coming, if you'll follow me we can begin negotiations shortly." They nodded and were led out of the hanger.

Kallen made note of the turns they took and how far away the meeting room was from the hanger; she would need to know if the meeting went south. She half hoped it would, for it would show the rest that they should have held faith in Zero. She squashed down the traitorous thoughts; they would do nothing now.

Everyone sat down and after a few more polite comments, negotiations began. Kallen quickly lost the little interest she had in the discussion; politics really weren't her thing. She was there as an honor guard for these so-called leaders of the Black Knights, and she suspected it was really because Tohdoh wanted to keep her under his eye. He remembered her steadfast loyalty to Zero and had expressed concern with where they now lay now that Zero was on the run. He shouldn't have been so worried. How exactly did he think she could get the Guran out without being blown from the sky by both the _Avalon_ and the _Ikaruga_?

She let her eyes wonder around the room. The walls were bare, nothing of interest there. She didn't recognize any of the Britannian officials seated at the other end of the table either. She began to mentally count off the minutes until this meeting was supposed to be over.

* * *

Hours later, they were let out for the evening. Schneizel offered rooms for the night, but Kallen was pleased to see that Ohgi wasn't completely trusting of their new friend yet. As they made their way back to the hanger, Kallen broke off to make a short trip to the bathroom, guided by instructions from Schneizel's aid. Entering the restroom she came face to face with the Knight of Six.

The two girls faced each other, one nonplus, the other completely taken aback. The moment was broken with a sharp _click_ as the shorter girl documented the almost comical look on Kallen's face.

"Ace of the Black Knights, Kallen Kozuki," she said putting away her phone. "You're not in your cell this time."

Kallen bristled at the mention of her imprisonment and the fact that the girl had referred to that box as _her_ cell, like she should still be there. "Well, it would be stupid of Britannian to lock up me when they're trying to make peace," she replied.

The girl blinked slowly. "I understand that. Are you here to see Gino?"

This time it was Kallen who blinked. "Gino? The Knight of Three? Why would I want to see him?"

"He came to visit you when you were imprisoned. Are you returning the favor?"

"Yes, well – wait, what do you mean, returning the favor?"

"He is under house arrest. I thought that may be the reason you where here."

"He's under arrest? He is a Knight of Rounds! What on earth could he have done to be arrested?"

"I do not know."

Kallen was appalled. "What do you mean you don't know!? Isn't he your friend?"

"It is by the Emperor's orders. His Highness Schneizel led the arrest himself."

Kallen studied the girl in front of her. Didn't she care at all? _Bloody Britannians_, thought Kallen,_ they care as little for their own as they do towards their enemies. Of course, doesn't look like we're all that much better._ The Knight of Six seemed oblivious to Kallen's growing anger towards her. She waited for a moment for Kallen to speak before deciding the conversation was over and opening the door.

"Good bye, Kallen Kozuki," she said leaving the bathroom. Kallen turned and watch the door swing shut. Gino imprisoned? They must really want to keep him under control if Schneizel arrest him himself. An idea suddenly struck her. She ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Hey, Knight of Six, wait!" she yelled.

The girl turned around. Kallen stopped in front of her. "Where is he? Are his quarters around here?"

The pink hair girl took a moment before answering. "Anya," she said.

"What?" Kallen asked, confused.

"My name is Anya."

"Oh." Kallen felt a small bit of guilt for not remembering, but quickly swashed it down. She was excited; this could be her chance. "So, where is he?"

Anya pointed upward. "Gino is on the third floor, fourth hallway, second door."

Kallen smiled. "Thanks."

As Kallen turned to go, Anya spoke. "He's not allowed visitors."

Kallen glanced back over her shoulder. "I'm sure that won't be a problem." She continued her way back towards the hanger and Anya called out again.

"He has two guards."

Kallen nodded, a smile growing on her face, and made her way to the hanger.

* * *

It took four long days of flying back and forth between the two ships before Kallen finally convinced Ohgi that perhaps staying on the _Avalon_ overnight would be more time efficient. And that if Schneizel was going to betray them, wouldn't he have just done it the first time they set foot on his ship?

Kallen was disappointed to find that she had been placed on the second floor; moving about this ship at night was something she wanted to keep to a minimum. After saying good night to the others, she spent the next three hours pacing and staring up at her ceiling. Kallen hated waiting, it always made her think. And that thinking led her to guilt over what she was about to do. Even if Ohgi had made the first move, the idea of – no, better not to think about it.

* * *

It wasn't until 2 am she felt it was safe to move. She slipped out of her room and padded down the carpeted hall to the stairwell. It was the longer way, but she didn't want to risk the noise of the elevator alerting anyone. She hastily climbed the stairs, mentally thanking whoever was vain enough to carpet every walkway in this ship. She didn't slow her brisk pace until she came to the third hall's branch. Now the hard part began.

She carefully made her way to the fourth branch. She could hear soft murmuring from around the corner. It wasn't getting louder or softer, so she assumed it was coming from the guards. This was it. Kallen took a breath and prepared to strike.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. The idiots hadn't even been paying attention; too busy playing some card game. She took the first out with a sharp hit on the back of his head. She grabbed the other one, covering his mouth, wincing slightly as he bit down hard. She slammed his head once into the floor and pulled him back up slightly dazed.

"Enter the pass code," she hissed. The guard fumbled weakly and tried to loosen her grip. Getting impatient Kallen pressed her foot down on the other guard's throat. "Want him to die?"

The guard slowly shook his head and entered a four-digit number. The door opened with a soft whoosh.

Kallen tighten her grip on her captive. "Sorry," she said softly as she quickly drew his own knife and slit his throat. She thrusted the dieing guard away, tying not to vomit; she hated close killing, it made it seem much more personal than when she was behind a metal wall. And this time it felt much more like murder. She glanced down at the unconscious guard; he hadn't seen her face. Knowing that she might come to regret it, she stepped over his body and into the dark room.

She fumbled for a moment, before finding her way to the bed. As soon as her hand touched the body lying there, she found herself hitting the wall, an arm pressed against her throat.

"So, Schneizel decide it was too risky to let me live?" came a voice by her ear. "I must say I didn't think an assassin in the night was his thing though." His free hand twisted her wrist, causing her to drop the stolen knife.

Kallen tried to speak, but all that came out was a small gurgle. The arm at her throat tightened slightly. "Sorry, have last words you were going to say? It's understandable, I may let you after I make sure you aren't carrying anything else." His hand felt around her waist and started to make it way upward. Kallen started to struggle more, but the pressure at her throat increased and she fell still. So did the hand as it reached her chest.

"A girl? He sent a girl to kill me?"

Kallen took the moment of surprise to slam her knee into his stomach. His grip loosened. "Gino, you idiot, it's me! Kallen Kozuki!" she said jerking free and into the beam of light from the hall.

"Ace of the Black Knights?"

She nodded. "I am here to free you," she announced, walking back out the door. She paused as Gino stepped into the beam of light as well. "Do you have your Knighmare's key?"

He disappeared for a moment and came back with the key in hand. She had to hand it to him for not questing her. He must have really wanted to get out.

"Well," he said, winking at her, "didn't recognize you out of your lovely dress for a minute. Everything's like I predicted, though, I knew you'd warm up to me." He ignored the eye roll he received in return. "Just never thought you would go so far as to rescue me."

"That's not why I am here!" she snapped. "I just need you-" She cut off as Gino's grin grew. _Bad choice of words there_, she mentally berated herself. Turning swiftly on her heel, she started heading back to the stairs. Inside she was fuming. Why couldn't have been some nice, polite, perhaps even Japanese man she had to rescue. And he had to bring up that dress! She would have burned the bloody think if she had had the time. She was glad Gino understood the need for silence and didn't say anything, she wasn't sure she would have been able to control her tongue.

* * *

They encountered only a few people on the way to the hanger, and all were easily avoid, much to Kallen's relief. They made their ways across the deserted hanger, pass her own Guran to Gino's Tristan. Kallen broke the silence first.

"Here you are. Your Slash Harkens should easily remove the hanger doors."

She started away and Gino's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "As irresistible as you find me, I doubt it is enough to put the talk of freeing Area Eleven at risk."

Kallen gave him a long look. "Maybe I just felt for you plight."

"You rescued me so I could go save the Emperor?"

Kallen's mouth fell open. "You were locked up because you were going to protect the Emperor?!"

"So you really didn't know," he said, releasing her wrist. "Schneizel has sent Suzaku to kill the Emperor. As a Knight of Round it was my duty to protest this."

Kallen spluttered. "B-but Suzaku is a Knight as well!"

Gino sighed. "He hasn't been his self since he sent the bomb off. I wanted to stop him before Schneizel used him to do something else he would regret."

"So you were really protecting Suzaku then?"

"Both really. But if Schneizel wants the Emperor dead, he will find another way even if Suzaku fails. So, I thought I could protect one of them."

"I see."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing rescuing me."

It was Kallen's turn to sigh. "I don't think it really matters."

"I like to know."

"Well, it isn't like I like you or anything," she snapped, "So I think you should just climb in to your little knighmare and fly off. It really doesn't have anything to do with you." She started off back towards the hall.

"Kallen. You can tell me. After all, who I am going to tell."

She stopped. Turning around she finally let her anger flow. This time, however, it had nothing to do with Gino. "I won't just drop him, _betray_ him now that the rest feel we don't need him! I don't think it works that way. If we just tossed him aside, how are we better than the Britannians using us?"

"You're going after Zero." It wasn't a question.

Kallen nodded. "I _will_ not leave him. I am the head of Squad Zero and I will not abandon him. It is _my_ duty."

"But I thought that –"

"I don't care what others think! I knew before who Zero was! I didn't care then and I don't now. I won't leave Lelouch to be killed! But I can't just fly off. That traitorous Tohdoh has me under constant watch. I need a distraction. You will provide that for me with your escape."

"And why would I do that? Technically letting you return to him is a danger to the Emperor." Gino chuckled slightly at the shocked look on Kallen's face. "You didn't think of that, did you? Still going go after him? Even if I said I was going to stop you?"

"Yes." She said it with a tone that dared him to argue. Gino couldn't help but smile at the small, determined girl in front of him.

"I always knew you would have made a great Knight of Rounds." Swiftly, before she could figure out what he was doing, he had one hand on her waist; the other behind her head, and was kissing her thoroughly.

Releasing her, he gave her a wink. "For luck," he said, swinging over the rail into his cockpit. The last thing Kallen saw before the door slide shut and Tristan was powering up, was Gino's satisfied smile.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later, after the alarm had sounded, after she had 'volunteered' her skills to catch the prisoner, after she had left weapons and communication range and disable her partner, ignoring a yelling Tamaki for her to "Get back here!" and was well on her way to Lelouch's last know possible location, that she realized her hand was absently touching her lips. Angrily she yanked her hand away and tried focused on navigation. Damn that Gino! Next time she was going to leave him to rot.

* * *

A/N: First ever fic! After years of lurking and thinking it took one month of Code Geass to make me write. The power those eyes hold...

Please, let me know what you think. I could really use any feedback you can give. I am just starting out and really want to improve. Also, I have trouble with grammar, so if you see anything, let me know. Thanks!

RL


End file.
